


Achtung! Weihnachtswolf!

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: Wolves [3]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Fanni hat einen "hilfsbereiten" Weihnachtswolf.Was sollte schief gehen?
Series: Wolves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025730





	Achtung! Weihnachtswolf!

Wolfsweihnachten  
Ståle stützte sich auf die großen Vorderpfoten, das Hinterteil, mit dem stetig wackelnden Schwanz in die Höhe gereckt, zerrte er verspielt an dem bunten Hundespielzeug, das Fanni fest in den Händen hielt. Der verletzte Skispringer grinste siegessicher, als er nun vorsichtig seinen Zug noch einmal verstärkte, woraufhin der junge Wolf aber mit erwachendem Beuteinstinkt den Kopf zu schütteln und leise und verspielt zu knurren begann.  
Fannis Lächeln wurde weicher, als er nun einmal etwas kräftiger an dem bunten Seil zog und selber zu knurren versuchte.  
Der Welpe wirkte erstaunt und die, selbst in der Wolfsgestalt blauen Augen musterten den Menschen voller Überraschung, bevor Ståle sich mit einem leisen 'huff' setzte. Die orange grauen Ohren waren neugierig aufgestellt und der Welpe legte fragend den Kopf schief, bevor er dann noch leise fiepte.   
„Mistvieh.“, Fanni lächelte, umfasste behutsam die Schnauze des jungen Wolfes und hauchte Ståle einen Kuss auf die Nase, „Jeg elsker deg.“ Ståle fiepte, eroberte kurzerhand den Schoss seines Freundes und leckte dem Skispringer nun begeistert durch das Gesicht.  
Ellen, die ungesehen von der Wohnzimmertür das Geschehen beobachtete hatte, lächelte nur sanft, bevor sie leise die Tür schloss.

„MAMA!“, Fannis frustrierter Ruf alarmierte wahrscheinlich nicht nur Ellen, sondern auch alle anderen Anwesenden. Schritte erklangen in den verschiedenen Zimmern und Türen schlugen, während die Treppenstufen vertraut knarrten, als Ellen nun allen voran die Treppe hinuntereilte. „Was ist passiert?“, sie blieb in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stehen und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihren Sohn und den jungen Wolf unter dem, noch fast ungeschmückten Baum entdeckte. Anders trug eine rote Weihnachtsmannmütze mit einer Glocke am Bommel, die ihm immer wieder in die Augen zu rutschen drohten, während Ståle sich zwar scheinbar vollkommen hoffnungslos in der Lichterkette verwickelt zu haben schien, aber dennoch fröhlich und erwartungsvoll mit dem Schwanz wedelte, während er mit der Pfote nach einer der wenigen, bereits aufgehängten roten Kugeln tappte.  
„Er ist … hilfreich.“, als Fanni versuchte das Adjektiv mit der bekannten Geste in Gänsefüßchen zu setzen, wusste Ståle die günstige Gelegenheit auszunutzen. Der kleine Wolf sprang auf Fannis Schoss, stahl sich die Kugel, die sein Freund in der Hand gehalten hatte und ließ sich auch nicht beirren, als der Skispringer versuchte ihn beiseite zu schieben, „Lass das … Ståle, aus! AUS!“ Ellen schmunzelte und kniete sich neben ihren Sohn und den hyperaktiven, jungen Wolf, „Er ist doch nur aufgeregt ...“ „Toll ...“, endlich war es Fanni gelungen den Welpen von seinem Schoss zu schieben und gemeinsam mit Ellen schaffte er es dann auch tatsächlich nach einigen vergeblichen Versuchen den zappeligen Welpen von der Lichterkette zu befreien. „Schimpf doch nicht mit ihm.“, tadelte Ellen ihren Sohn sanft, während sie die Lichterkette nun geschickt um den Baum wand, „Er mag nun mal Weihnachten ...“  
Ståle fiepte zustimmend und der flauschige Schwanz wedelte fröhlich.  
Fanni seufzte.

„Wehe, das ist wieder ein Scherz ...“, Fanni, der zusammen mit Einar und Rasmus auf dem Fußboden vor dem Tannenbaum saß, betrachtete das kleine, in goldenes Geschenkpapier eingewickelte Kästchen etwas skeptisch. Ståle, der in einem Weihnachtselfenkostüm auf dem Schoss von Ellen lag, wedelte aufgeregt mit dem Schwanz, woraufhin Fannis Mutter lachte, „Er will wohl, dass du weitermachst ...“ „Hm.“, der verletzte Skispringer schnaubte, löste aber mit zitternden Fingern das rote Geschenkband und hob dann schließlich den Deckel ab, nur um dann genervt zu seufzen, „Echt jetzt?“   
„Was denn?“, Rasmus beugte sich zu ihm und grinste dann, „Oh, die Box in der Box Masche … Ståle hat sich wohl echt Mühe gegeben ...“ „Oh ja ...“, Fanni verdrehte genervt die Augen und löste den Deckel der Schachtel, nur um erneut eine, dieses Mal noch kleinere, blau eingeschlagene Box zu finden, „Und so einfallsreich ...“ „Mach einfach weiter ...“, forderte Ellen ihn schmunzelnd auf und kraulte den halbwüchsigen Welpen auf ihrem Schoss, dessen plüschige Ohren unruhig spielten, liebevoll hinter einem der zuckenden Öhrchen. Ståle grollte nun aber leise und sprang behände von ihrem Schoss, um zu Fanni zu tapsen. Er rieb seine Schnauze sanft gegen Fannis Wange und der Skispringer legte behutsam einen Arm um den jungen Wolf, bevor er ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, „Wenn da ein Hundeleckerli drin ist, Sandbech … dann werde ich dir das Fell abziehen … und du schläfst im Stall ...“  
Ståle fiepte und stupste seinen menschlichen Freund kurz drängend an, woraufhin Fanni seufzte, „Schon gut … Ich mach ja schon ...“ Vorsichtig löste Fanni nun das, dieses Mal silberne Geschenkband und dann auch mit besonderer Vorsicht das grüne, mit roten Sternen bedruckte Papier, sodass der Skispringer nun endlich ein kleines, samtenes Kästchen in der Hand hielt. Sein unsicherer Blick wanderte kurz fragend und um Hilfe suchend, zu den, auf der Couch sitzenden Eltern und zu seinen Geschwistern neben sich, „Mama?“. „Huh.“, Rasmus hingegen grinste und spitzte übertrieben die Lippen, „Wenn das mal kein Heiratsantrag wird ...“  
Der Wolf gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und musterte den verletzten Skispringer kurz erschrocken, bevor er sich dann hinter einem der noch unausgepackten Geschenke zu verstecken zu versuchen schien. Ellen schmunzelte, bemühte sich dann aber um Ernst in ihrer Stimme, „Hör auf, ihn zu ärgern, Ras.“ „Wen?“, ihr Ältester legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie mit gespielter Neugier und Naivität, „Anders oder den Welpen?“ „Ras.“, ihr Vater mischte sich nun ein und eine deutliche Warnung schien in seiner Stimme mitzuschwingen, als er sich nun räusperte. „Schon gut ...“, Rasmus seufzte, „Aber, soll ich schon mal den Sekt holen? Zum Anstoßen, wenn unser Küken nun seinen Wolf heiratet ...“   
„Au.“, der älteste Bruder rieb sich seine Seite, wo ihn der Ellenbogen des Jüngsten getroffen hatte und verzog das Gesicht, „Weißt du eigentlich, dass das verdammt weh tat?“ „Hn.“, Fannis Wangen waren deutlich gerötet und seine Finger waren so fest um das kleine Kästchen gelegt, dass die feinen Fingerknöchelchen weiß hervortraten, aber seine Stimme war trügerisch sanft, „Es könnte noch viel mehr weh tun, Rasmus ...“ „Jungs ...“, Ellen seufzte, „Es ist Weihnachten ...“ „Und der Wolf hält gerade um Fannis Hand an ...“, grinste Rasmus und verzog wieder schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als der spitze Ellenbogen ihn ein weiteres Mal und dieses Mal auch wesentlich härter in die Seite traf, Hey, pass doch auf! Das tat jetzt echt weh!“ „Sollte es auch!“, zischte Fanni und seufzte, als nun die kalte Nase des Welpen fordernd gegen seine Hand stieß, „Schon gut … Aber, Ståle ...“  
Der Welpe fiepte und stieß ihn erneut an, sodass Fanni nun behutsam den Deckel der kleinen Box hob und einen unsicheren Blick hineinwarf. „Ståle …?“, eine tiefe Falte erschien auf der Stirn des Skispringers und er musterte den erwartungsvollen Wolf neben sich verwirrt und auch etwas wütend, „Wenn das ein Scherz sein sollte ...“ „Ist der Ring aus dem Kaugummiautomaten?“, erkundigte sich Rasmus neugierig und es gelang dem ältesten Bruder nun auch beinahe problemlos das Kästchen an sich zu bringen. Interessiert drehte er das Kästchen um und als nichts herausfiel, klopfte er behutsam gegen den Boden der Schachtel, bevor er es dann verwirrt sinken ließ und Fanni ansah, „Es ist leer?“ „Blitzmerker.“, knurrte Fanni und wollte sich wieder an den kleinen Wolf wenden, „Sand ...“  
Aber, der Welpe war verschwunden und Fanni entdeckte ihn erst auf den zweiten Blick bei Ellen, die etwas hinter dem Kissen hervorzog und Ståle reichte. Mit wedelndem Schwanz trabte der kleine Wolf zurück zu seinem Freund und legte ihm ein unförmiges Geschenk in den Schoss, bevor er dann auffordernd fiepte. „Nun, das hat Ståle ganz bestimmt eingepackt ...“, kommentierte Rasmus, der noch immer neugierig über die Schulter seines kleinen Bruders sah, aber Fanni ignorierte ihn und zerriss das grünliche Papier. „Oh ...“, die Wangen des Athleten färbten sich leicht rot, als er nun ein kleines Wolfsplüschtier auspackte, „Ståle ...“ Der Welpe sah ihn erwartungsvoll aus großen, goldenen Augen an und leckte sich immer wieder sichtlich nervös über die Lefzen, als Fanni nicht zu reagieren schien.   
„Er sieht echt aus, wie dein Wolf ...“, Einar war zu seinem Zwilling gerutscht und betrachtete nun, an Rasmus vorbei das orange graue Plüschtier genauer, „Niedlich ...“ Als der Zwilling nun aber nach dem Kuscheltier greifen wollte, drückte Fanni es mit einer Hand besitzergreifend an seine Brust und legte die andere gleichzeitig behutsam um Ståles Schnauze, „Danke, Mistratte ...“ Der Wolf fiepte fröhlich und kroch vorsichtig, das verletzte Bein nicht belastend, auf Fannis Schoss, aber Ellen räusperte sich nun, „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen, Ståle?“  
Der Welpe blinzelte, brummte dann und rollte sich auf den Bauch, woraufhin Fanni verwirrt zwischen dem Wolf und seiner Mutter hin und hersah. „Schau an sein Halsband ...“, übersetzte Ellen das Brummen des Welpen und lächelte sanft, als ihr Jüngster nun wiederum die Stirn runzelte, „Seit wann trägt Ståle ...“ „Schau einfach nach.“, unterbrachen Rasmus und Einar ihren kleinen Bruder ungeduldig und auch Ståle gab einen genervten Laut von sich, sodass Fanni nun brummte, „Spinner ...“ Seine Finger tasteten nach dem sonst so verhassten Lederhalsband, das Ståle sich ansonsten nicht freiwillig umlegen ließ, das aber unter dem flauschigen Fell des Welpen beinahe unsichtbar zu sein schien. Er fühlte das kühle Leder, das raue Garn und auch die kalten Nieten, aber schließlich ertasteten sie eine scheinbar runde Plakette und wieder runzelte er fragend die Stirn.  
„Mach es ab ...“, Ellen schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, „Du bist doch sonst nicht so hilflos, Anders ...“ Der Jüngste zuckte zusammen und tastete nun unsicher nach dem Verschluss. Ståle seufzte zwar bereitwillig, aber sein Blick hing nun beinahe ängstlich an Fanni, der das eben gelöste Halsband nun etwas ratlos in der Hand hielt und schließlich fiepte er und tapste fordernd mit der Vorderpfote gegen Fannis Hand. „Ansehen?“, Anders errötete ertappt und betrachtete dann erstmals die silberne Scheibe, die am roten Halsband hing, „Was ist das ...“  
Der Welpe musterte ihn erwartungsvoll und wedelte kurz mit dem Schwanz, als Fanni nun schwer schluckend die Hand, in der er eine olympische Silbermedaille hielt, sinken ließ. „Ståle ...“, Fanni räusperte sich und zog den überrascht quietschenden Wolf dann zu sich. „Danke ...“, flüsterte der verletzte Athlet in das plüschige Ohr und hauchte dann einen Kuss auf die Schnauze des Tieres, Danke ...“ Ståle fiepte leise und leckte über Fannis Gesicht, während Rasmus, der weiterhin neugierig mit dem scheinbar leeren Kästchen gespielt hatte, nun mit spitzen Fingern ein schwarzes Blatt Papier hervorzog und das Blatt dann grinsend an seinen Bruder weitergab, „Hier, das gehört wohl noch dazu ...“ „Wenn du dann deine eigene hast ...“, las Fanni, während der kleine Wolf ihn um Streicheleinheiten anbettelnd immer wieder fordernd anstupste, mit einigen Schwierigkeiten, „ ... will ich meine zurück ...“


End file.
